My Time With Them (re-write)
by Zaxnyir the Therapist
Summary: My much better than the original first fanfiction. A tale told a long time ago becomes real, but how will the ninja world react to creatures from before time itself? Events are changed, some processes are slowed down, some are sped up. Some don't even happen! Some must happen. Who knows what'll happen?
1. Straight from a Book

Unfortunately this means my sequel is on hi...hiu...hiat...hiatus! Leaves a bad taste in my mouth to say it. Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Long ago before even time itself, in the darkness known as the Astral Plane… or the afterlife if you just want clarification, lived these "creatures" as people of today would call them. They were a horror to look at. They had no skin, that's right NONE! They're faces contorted and twisted. Now normally the human skeleton looks like it's smiling but these things... they were cursed. They're teeth or as I should say blades for fangs smile were so wide and curved it reached right at their eyes. They're noses if some of them had theme were not too long but very pointy. They're eyes had one color each of their respective type, but surprisingly had some form of eyelids cause they could go to sleep. They had hair but some would've called them horns, don't know why no one ever told me that part. However I do know that like I said before there were different types. The first one was called "Arsono the Spirit Fire Remnai". These were special cause not only were they on fire but it came from the outside, and they were the only one of their kind to scowl. They had a strong build with strong arms that scorched whatever was in their grasp. A powerful chest with hole where the heart is but you would only see a great fire burning! They had legs but no feet, instead there were holes there to and fire would come so they could fly great distances. Their palms also had holes so they could give their enemies some hell. Claw like fingers to... well claw. But the one they're most known for is the fear they put into those around them. Whenever they opened their mouths you would hear them scream, never talk, never whispered, always either screaming or silent. And then..."

_~whoosh~_

"Tou-san what's wrong?" asked a young Asuma.

"Nothing my son I thought.. it was nothing." replied Sarutobi. Asuma looked at his father questioningly and asked

"Tou-san how do you know this story? You said this was before time right?". Hiruzen simply looked at his son and smiled

"Well they came before time but apparently their legend still goes on.". Asuma looked at his father and smiled eagerly and said

"Tou-san when I become a ninja my legend will go on after time!". Sarutobi laughed and pat his son's head

"I'm sure they will my boy I'm sure."

Outside the window a strange black skinless creature with green eyes floating in mid-air watch silently.

_"Fa-fa-fam..il...y..."_

* * *

Years later

Konohagakure

Fire raged throughout the leveled area. Buildings crumbled and fell, homes destroyed, families and friends lost. It was the destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village by the tailed beast, Kyūbi no Yōko. The shinobi of this powerful nation refused to give up.

"MEN AND WOMEN OF KONOHA! THIS BEAST THREATNS TO DESTROY US, BUT WE HAVE THE WILL OF FIRE! AND NOTHING CAN DEFEAT US!"

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi rallied his fellow ninja into battle with the great demon.

"Oka, I want the Inuzuka clan to use their Gatsūga on the head of the beast!"

"Hai!"

"Then I want you, Chōza Akimichi to use his Body Expansion Jutsu!"

"Got it!"

"When it's dazed, anybody that can use Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu and burn it to a crisp!"

"Hai Sarutobi-sama!"

"LET'S GO!"

**"RRAAGGHHHH!"**

Hiruzen valiantly confronted the beast, making him the center of attention so that the others could execute the plan. He summoned his faithful companion and strongest weapon Enma and struck the biju as hard as he could, hoping he was doing some form of damage. However this was not the case. One of its tails swung at him and the force alone threw him into a collapsed building.

"GATSUGA!"

A large spiral came from the left side of the demon and struck him between the eyes.

**"GGGHNNnngh!"**

"Yes! Chōza, NOW!"

"HROROAHH!"

The giant Akimichi slammed the beast into one of the last standing buildings. But the Kyūbi was undeterred, and slammed two of its tails in his gut, two tails stabbed his shoulders and one tail struck the base of his neck. Its claws grabbed aimed for his throat, but it couldn't move.

"We got it! Get out of there Chōza!"

"T-Thanks Shikaku! But I'm not done yet!"

The colossus man used all of his strength and lifted the beast above him, and threw to the center of the village.

"NOW!"

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!"

**FOOOMM**

The Kyūbi was nothing but a body of flame burning like a beacon in pure darkness. But as the fire died down only a few burn marks and bruises were visible. The attack did virtually nothing.

"It's...It's invincible..."  
"DON'T GIVE UP! I was the Sandaime of this village, and until I am dead I will fight! THE WILL OF FIRE SHALL CONTINUE TO BURN!"

**"Foolish. Just plain FOOLISH!"**

The beast bellowed. It raised its right claw to swing at the old ninja. Only to be caught by a strong fiery grip. A hand big enough to wrap its claws around the Kyūbi no Yoko whole wrist tugged violently, causing the biju to turn around completely.

**"What?!"**

"What the hell is that?!"

"Kami help us..."

"No...They're not supposed to be real."

There standing on stubs where feet should be, with a soot dusted loincloth wrapped around its waist, holes in its palms with fire crackling out, a giant gapping hole in its chest showing its black heart surrounded by an inferno, and a scowl with teeth so sharp it seemed to cut the air itself. There standing in plain view was a Arsono. It reeled back its right arm and punched at the biju. The Kyūbi dodged by ducking and moving forward to tackle this new creature, but the fire Remnai stepped to the side and used the flung fist to put the fox into a head lock. Its right hand gripped its mouth while the left hand went over his head.

**"Burn!"**

It screamed as fire spewed out of its hand and all over the foxes head. It roared out in both pain and rage. It wrestled out of the grip and swung all of its tails at its assailant. Hit directly it flew into a large pile of rubble. As the demon walked over to the dazed Remnai a dark brown fist found its way to the foxes jaw.

**KRACKOW**

The force of punch sent the beast halfway across the desolated village. It shook his head and looked for the cause of a sudden headache, but found a great sword headed its way.

**SHINK**

_**"I missed..."**_

The Kyūbi jumped back and analyzed the three new monsters. While the brown one had an intimidating build, the pure black one with the sword and armor worried it the most. However the smiles they both had was disturbing, even for it. They promised nothing but displeasure, pain, and suffering, from the way they were all looking at it. The Kyūbi wasn't going down today. The armored one pointed its sword at the biju and spoke in a soft, firm voice.

_**"Child of Chakra, leave or be punished for the crimes you have committed here."**_

**"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I'm outta here!"  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!"**

* * *

Away from the Kyūbi battle

In a forest near Konoha

Minato Namikaze had just rescued his newborn son from a mysterious masked man.

"Uh oh. It seems Kyūbi is free from my control. You got lucky this time Yondaime."

The masked man was enveloped by space time swirl. Minato sighed in relief as he looked at his son.

"We need to get you to mom, alright? Let's go."

He carried the baby with care as he made his way back to the shelter the baby was taken from. However as he made it to the door there was green and light purple paint everywhere on the door and inside the room. Kushina was nowhere to be seen, but there was a trail with badly written comments all around the trail.

"**C****o**ME**F**_rei**rND"**_

_**"clO**_**SS**_Erbl_ondie"

"Blodhaermad"

Minato followed the trail into a clearing where two disturbing looking black creatures where standing near his wife. One had long hair with two green streaks going down each eye. It had a scrawny build and wore a sleeveless tattered shirt and worn desert pants. The other had a voluptuous build and had only had one purple and pink streak going down its hair. It wore a small and tight leather bra, and a short loincloth. What really disturbed him was the smiles they had on what seemed to be skinless faces.

_"Look blood hair, if your husbands smart he'll be here. Besides my friend here healed you enough to walk, right?"_

"Quis, Shut up. Look dear we only want to help."

"Then take me to my family!"  
_"Can't Bloody Mary."  
_"Why Not!"  
_"Cause they're right there, Miss Banshee."_

Kushina turned to see both of her blonde boys come into the clearing. She ran towards them as fast as she could, and embraced them tightly with tears in her eyes.

"I thought I lost you two."

"Aw come on Kushina, give me more credit that. I told you no one is going to harm you or our boy."

**THOOM  
THOOM  
THOOM**

"What was that?"

**CRASH**

"Ah!"  
"Whoah!"  
"Wahh!"  
"What's going on?!"  
_"Awww and it was so damn quite too!"_

Everyone looked around but saw nothing but trees.

"Kushina take care of him. That has to be the Kyūbi, and I can't allow it to run free after what it's done here."

"Minato! Be careful."

_"I'm going with you sun hair."_

"Why's that?"

_" My brothers are fighting the kid as we speak. While you never knew until now we've been neighbors for quite sometime."_

"Neighbors? How long have-"  
**_"AAARRRGHHHH"_**

_"Question me AFTER we get rid of rodent!"_

Minato used his Hirashin to follow the sound of destruction, while the creature became a green blur and followed him. As they reached the treetops and followed the smoke and roars, they came across an amazing sight. There in a destroyed area of the forest was the Kyūbi had a giant arm in its mouth. It had two of it's tails missing, and bruises and burn marks all over its body. It was fighting off three giant creatures similar to the green and purple ones. One was a muscular dark brown that wore nothing but desert pants that were torn. It was holding its left arm which was dangling and it was on its knee. The large fiery scowling orange one was holding its chest but seemed to be fine. The black armored one had it the worst. Its right arm was missing most of its armor was destroyed and its eyes were slashed out. It was holding a great sword in its left hand. The Kyūbi spat out the arm and snarled.

**"You smiling FUCKS! YOU TOOK MY FUCKING TAILS!"**

**"Oh quit. Your. Bitching...AND BURN!"**

**FFFOOOOOMMMM**

The fiery monster raised its hands and from its palms and the hole in its chest fire shot out at the biju. It dodged the flames by jumping to the side, only for the blade aimed for his chest. It backed up but a strong hand grabbed the back of its head and slammed its head to the ground. The brown one was on top of the demon holding its head down. The fiery orange one used its fire to hold the demon down by chaining its wrist and ankles down with white fire. The black one stomped and stabbed the tails to keep them from flailing.

**"AAAAAggghhh..."**

Minato couldn't believe what he was seeing. The great Kyūbi no Yoko was being subdued by these monsters. Were they biju? No. They didn't have any tails. What were they

**smack**

_"Listen kid! I asked if you could seal him somewhere?"_

Minato rubbed the back of his head, and gave it some thought.

"Yeah, but it requires two living humans."

_"We'll see about that. Whadaya need!"_

"Anyone with the Kyūbi in them has access to its power."

_"So, we're out of the question. Got it. It's either going to be your wife or..."  
_"No. Out of the question."

_"My sister only healed her spirit. In truth she shouldn't have been able to you like she did. You put that back in her the spirit energy my sister used will find fuzzy's spirit as a threat, and while you don't know what that means I do!"  
_"What does it mean then?! Huh!?"

_"...What does the female's white blood cells do to a sperm? A cell meant to spread life."_

"It actively goes after it and destroy it."

_"If you seal our red herring here into your blood haired wife, the spirit energy used to help her won't be able to tell the difference between him and her. In simple terms By saving your village, you just killed your wife."  
_"But you're saying I should seal a monster, a demon into my only son?!"

_"Look, he's waking back up. I'm bringing both of them here so you can decide! Save the village and kill your wife, or give your son the power to change the world."_

The creature disappeared and reappeared with his family. Kushina looked like she wanted to kill the thing for being so close to her so suddenly. She looked at Minato, then at the fox.

"Minato..."

"Don't worry I'm sealing it back inside-"

_"By sealing it in you he dies through the process, and you die because of how she healed you."  
_"What?!"

_"She healed your spirit energy and some of your physical exhaustion. Any foreign spiritual essence found in your body will be destroyed. If he seals the fox in you, her spirit energy won't be able to tell the difference between you and him. Her spirit energy will disappear in you in a few days, but we don't have that time. So I say the kid."  
_"NO!"

_"Oh for fucks sake. I didn't want to pull this card but...If you seal it in her and when you both die, We're taking the child. Period. End of discussion. What's it gonna be big man?"_

**"ungg... ?...Kushina! KUSHINA!"**

The demon fox went into a frenzy, thrashing around trying to get free. The dark brown creature on top of him raised his right foot and stomped against the foxes head.

_**"Down boy! Hurry up with that sealing would you? He's getting harder and harder to restrain!"  
**_**"SEALING!? NOOO!"**

_"Look now is the time to decide leader boy. Your son's life with us, or give your boy a fighting chance._

* * *

Yes the choice is yours. Who will live and who will die viewer? Does the sealing go like it did before? Or does something else happen. Vote in the review box and we'll see what happens. Seriously though I want this to be somewhat interactive so yea... what do you want to happen?


	2. Choices(Mini-Chapter)

Alright because I'm both impatient and NO ONE wants to read an interactive fanfic, here's the next chap. Also this rewirte won't be connected to the sequel.(Which I'm going to rewrite to if necessary. So yes.)

* * *

Minato looked glared at the Kyūbi with utter hate in his eyes. The demon stopped struggling and thought of a plan to gain a small win. It smiled darkly and chuckled as it stared back at the blonde Hokage.

**"Village Hidden in the Weak. That's what they should call you."**

"I have no words for 'demon'!"

**"Hehehe. He says that because he doesn't want to listen to some advice."**

"What advice could YOU give me!?"

**"You've gone soft blue eyes. You're ninja are softer than the most gentle breeze in Spring, and lighter stomachs than a feather."**

"What?!"

**"I've been in wars boy. Many wars. Your last one, The Great Ninja War 3, was your bloodiest, cruelest, merciless, and most soul crushing war yet!"**

"And we won! What-"  
**"No! You won. Konoha did nothing but die. And Kushina's people we're all talk and no fucking action! You idolize weaklings! You protect weaklings!**

"Shut your mouth!"

**"Like I said, I've seen it all boy, and that last war you had. That was bad! So much death. And I thought to myself, they are killing machines! And Here I Am! In the middle of the strongest of the great villages and I see the most cowardly, shaken, unprepared ninja force in the whole damn world!**

"..."

**And when you two made that little bundle of burdens, you Minato Namikaze became a weakling. Henceforth the Hidden Weakling Village!"**

"..."

**"Aaahahahaha. ! Face it boy. You're all weak. You two are weak. And that spawn of your loins right there in her arms wailing, is weak. And the only way to fix that, is me."**

_"I hate to play devil's advocate, but even he says this is a better alternative."  
_"Shut up. Just, don't even talk! Minato seal it in me, please!"

**_"..."_**

The injured and blind creature lifted its sword off the Kyūbi's tails, and before the fox could think it cut the remaining tails clean off.

**"AAAAAAAAA! YOU DAMN FACE FUCKED MONSTERS! YOU MMGRHPHFF!"**

A green fire surrounded its mouth and the brown creature used its right hand to muzzle the demon.

_**"Now. You. To. Are. Weak."**_

It turned to the two humans and spoke.

_**"No tails. No power. Made of spirit. Tails grow back. Seal now. Choices."**_

_"Wow! I never thought about it like that!"_

"What now?! All he did was cut off the tails!"

_"Exactly! Just look at him! That aura you call chakra that is going away!"_

"Minato he's right. You can just look at him and see that...He's dying."

**"nnggh...I bet you're thinking it's done now. The terrible Kyūbi no Yoko will finally pay."**

**"How're you talking through the muzzle?!"  
_"Release. Let. Speak."_**

The creature looked at each other and nodded their heads. The brown one got off of the fox while the fiery one took away all the fire holding it down. The demon coughed and hacked. It looked straight into Minato's eyes and smiled.

**"You heard the smiley shits! My tails'll grow back, and when you're cornered by the world. I'll be there. Yes. I'll have your back. He...hehe...he..."**

_"You can put him in your wife without killing her! His spirit will be so weak, Medi's spirit won't find any sign of him."_

_**"Sun hair. Choice. Seal. Or. Kill."**_

"Minato...what're we going to do?"

The options were clear for him. He could seal this monster back into his wife, or his son. But he could also let this demon die for the crimes it committed. The time was now.

* * *

Hey guys last call for your personal input. Should Kushina get Kyūbi back? Or will Naruto become the jinchūriki? Or will the Kyūbi die?

(Votes will not be accepted anymore)


End file.
